The last argument
by Just Black Sugar
Summary: My first story! Please go soft on me. Mikey knew that take Raph's bike without permission was a terrible idea...but the night, the speed, everything was just too wonderful.
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter of my first fanfiction ^^

Thank you very much Alex Hamato for the help.

**Disclaimer:I don't own the turtles**

* * *

><p>Leo was sitting on the sofa while polishing his Katana. Out on the surface, the moon was shining in the silent night. It was a calm day, maybe too much. So far, no problems, no arguments, no bad guys to kick...<p>

_Yeah_, Leo thought watching his reflex in the blame of one Katana, _Definitely too calm._

The blue masked ninja had a bad feeling. He would like to talk about it with Master Splinter, but the Sensei was to the Battle Nexus to see the Daimyo. Leo sighed, sheathing his Katana. No, he definitely didn't like that feeling.

"This time I'm gonna kill 'im, kill 'im, kill 'im! That little brat!" Raph exclaimed, his face pulled back in a snarl as he stomped into the lair.

"Raph, who's the person are you talking about?" Leo asked, taking up an 'Older Brother' tone.

His bad feeling was becoming bigger.

"Michelangelo, obviously. That little shit..."

"Raph!" Leo reproached him.

"What? That little shit went out with my bike! MY BIKE!"

"Ok, Raph, I understand, but I don't think you should behave in this way just because Mikey has…"

"Just? JUST? He-took-my-bike!"

"I understand!" Leo tried to calm himself. Raph was already very angry, and having an argument with Leo wasn't going help him to chill out.

"I understand, Raph", the leader said quietly, "But you know how Mikey is. He probably just wanted to do a race in the city at night. You'll see that he'll come back soon. And don't doubt that he'll be punished for what he did. He must learn to ask before take something that isn't his."

Raph lowered his amber eyes, still angry but a little more quiet. " 'Kay", he muttered.

Leo nodded. Well, he calmed down Raph. Now, he just could hope that Mikey hasn't done anything stupid with the bike.

* * *

><p>The thrill of the speed.<p>

The lights of New York at night.

The noises of the sleeping city.

It was the first time Mikey felt that sensation, and he already liked it. Yeah, Raph would probably kill him for stealing his bike, but Mike could say that it was worth the risk. Mikey went a little faster, hearing the roar of the motor.

He smiled.

Now he understood why Raph loved this bike. Rushing for the almost deserted street, with only the noises of the motor and the occasional car, was simply fantastic. It was a thing that relaxed and at the same time excited. The night was such a dark and warm blanket, which muffled the noises and seemed to protect from everything. But there was also the speed, the power of challenge the moon and the air in a race for the life. Mike felt alive, he wanted to yell to the world what he was feeling. His mind was so light. All his thoughts were lost, lost in the speed of the bike. He felt free; free and wild.

The orange masked ninja was so assorted in his thoughts that he didn't see the red traffic lights. He went beyond it and two huge headlamps dazzled him. A horn resounded in the silent of the night.

"AAAAHHH!" Mikey yelled as he saw the truck coming towards him...

He quickly jumped away from the bike, just a second before the truck squashed him and the bike.

The ninja rolled along a few meters further on the sidewalk, his heart beating furiously.

The truck went away, leaving behind a crumpled piece of metal, which only a few seconds ago, was a nice bike.

"Aw, shell!" Mikey cried, taking off the crash helmet and running near the bike, "Shell, shell, shell! Raph is gonna kill me, bring me back to life and kill me again!" He murmured as he examined what remained of his older brother's bike.

Yeah, Raph was surely going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Mikey put down the rest of the bike in the garage, sighing. Great, he had destroyed the object which Raph loved more than anything else! And now... What could he do? Raph wasn't exactly the kind of person who forgave people so simply. Actually, he could win the prime 'The-angriest-dude-of-the-world'. Oh, and also 'The-most-violent-and hot-headed-dude-in-the-world'. Which was definitely not good. For Mikey, of course.<p>

_Shell, shell, shell! _Mikey thought with anger.

Why that truck had to pass just at that moment? Why?

"Shell!" Mikey exclaimed as he hit the wall with his fist.

Immediately, he felt an intense pain in his hand and grabbed it. He sat on the floor and breathed deeply.

_Ok, Mikey, calm down, calm_ _down..._ He thought.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He felt his anger leaving him. Now, he was ready. Ready for the death. He went towards the lair slowly, his breathing deep. When he was at the door, he hesitated a moment. Then, decided, he entered.

Leo and Raph were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Raph seemed quite calm…

_Ok, Mike, you can do it, you can do it! _The orange masked ninja thought, clenching his teeth and going near his two older brothers.

Mikey swallowed, and then he sat near Raph as if nothing was wrong.

"Yo, dudes, is there any interesting on TV?" he asked.

Leo and Raph simultaneously turned their heads toward Mikey, the first one with a suspicious look, the second one with the same eyes of Jack the Ripper.

Mikey swallowed again. Oh, shell. He thought, biting his lower lip. He smiled nervously.

"What? Is it the day of look-angry-at-Mikey, or…"

"Michelangelo, where's my bike?" Raph interrupted him.

His voice was so tough and cold that Mikey shuddered.

"I-in the g-garage," he faltered. He couldn't say anything else; he felt like he couldn't speak anymore, his mouth was dry without saliva.

Raph rose and rushed into the garage. Mikey watched him go away, feeling his fear rise up. Leo wanted to lecture Mikey, but, when he saw him so scared, he understood that something was wrong.

"Mike, is all ok?" he asked gently.

"N-no, Leo..." The younger turtle murmured, looking him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Leo was starting to grow concerned.

"W-well, you see... I-I've... destroyed Raph's bike…"

Leo opened his brown eyes widely. "How…"

"MICHELANGELO!"

Leo was interrupted by Raph, who entered in the lair yelling.

"Oh, shell," Mikey murmured.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BIKE?"

Mikey tried to make a good excuse, "Er... well, Raph... look at the positive side. Now you can reconstruct it better than before..."

"You're dead, Michelangelo!" Raph shouted, running towards him.

Mikey stood up on the sofa swiftly and did a spectacular jump, knocking down Raph from behind. Raph turned his head towards him, his eyes almost out of his sockets.

"Er... I'd like to stay here and talk with you but... I really have to go!" Mikey exclaimed as he started running as fast as he could.

"Stop, you little brat!" Raph yelled, chasing him.

"Raph, it wasn't my fault, really! That truck is appeared suddenly and-" Mikey tried to explain while he was running away.

"A TRUCK? A TRUCK DESTROYED MY BIKE? YOU'RE SO DEAD MIKEY!"

"Sorry!"

Don went out of his lab just at that moment, and he was almost run over by Mikey and Raph.

"What the shell is happening?" he asked, irritated.

"Mikey has destroyed Raph's bike after taking it without permission. Come on, Don, help me to stop Raph," Leo answered quickly, throwing an eloquent looking at Don.

The genius nodded.

The two siblings stayed near each other and, while Raph was next to them, they caught him by the arms.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone immediately!" Raph shouted, struggling.

Mikey stopped and looked at Don and Leo with gratitude.

"Thanks, thanks, and thanks!" he said in a whisper.

"Now chill out, Raph! It was an accident," Leo exclaimed, resolute.

"I'll help you to repair your bike, Raph, but calm down! Kicking Mikey's shell won't help," Don continued.

Raph was still trying to break free from Don and Leo, the murderous look directed to Mikey.

"I'm sorry, Raph. I'm sorry!" Mikey exclaimed, drawing back a little.

Suddenly, the four turtles heard the signature tune of the "Flash News". The TV was turned on.

"…They have just communicated to us that in this moment a bank in 5th Avenue is being robbed…" The man in the TV said.

"Heard?" Leo asked,"A bank robbery. Probably are the PD or the Foot Ninja. Now we leave, Raph, but you must stop chasing Mikey, okay? We have things more important things to do, like stopping that robbery."

Raph muttered something that sounded like a, "Yes".

Don and Leo slowly let go his arms. Raph didn't move. The others free turtles mentally breathed in relief. Raph threw a last cruel looking to Mikey, before pulling behind Don and Leo with two nudges.

"C'mon," he said, "What are we waiting for? An invitation?" Then they went impatiently down-stairs.

Mikey lowered his eyes. This time he had went too far.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter!

Thank you very much Who and MarMar for the help! You're fantastic :)

"Good job, gentlemen… and now…" Hun said.

"Not so fast, Hun! I think we weren't invited to this party"  
>Leonardo exclaimed coming out of nowhere.<p>

Hun looked at him in astonishment, but recovered immediately.

"Purple Dragons! Take the loot and let's go!" Hun ordered and pulled out a communicator "Master, the turtles have arrived!"

The four brothers looked at each other in surprise.

"Even The Shredder is here? Strange, he never exposes himself in dirty business like this" Don observed puzzled. But the doubts of the turtles were disbanded by the appearance of Shredder, who came out from the bank with his elite guards and the ninja of the Foot Clan following him.

"Quick! He's running away!" Leo yelled and got ready to chase him.

"Wait, it seemed to me that the ninjas are going back to the bank" Michelangelo exclaimed grabbing his brother for an arm.

"One of us must go to check while the others follow Shredder. We must be at least three if we want to have a chance to beat him" Donatello commented.

"I don't know, Don ... and if it was a trap? It seems a bit too strange" Leo deliberated.

"Yo guys, need an invitation? Shredder is running away! There aren't traps in there so why don't you send Mikey to check for once so he ain't standing here like an idiot doing nothing like always!" Raph exclaimed sharply giving his back to Mikey.

Michelangelo stared at him feeling his heart breaking into pieces; then, he turned around and ran into the bank without say a word. Donatello and Leonardo couldn't say anything to comfort him and followed Raph, who was jumping from a roof to another.

"You're being too harsh with him" Leonardo said.

"I told him what he deserved" Raphael answered.

"Guys, there is The Shredder!" Don warned indicating a black figure. It was undoubtedly Shredder.

"But ... where are the others ninja? And his guards?" Leonardo asked puzzled noticing that he was completely alone.

"And who cares? So it will be easier to beat it! Come on, guys!" Raphael yelled and charged into battle.

The three ninjas ran into Shredder but they fell on him without him react; soon they discovered they had been tricked.

"A puppet?" Donatello exclaimed.

"Then the real Shredder…" Raph mumbled.

"...never came here in the first place!" Leo concluded "It was only a distraction"

"And Mikey is still there inside!" Don shouted, his eyes wide opened in realization. Immediately, the three brothers ran back to the bank.

"I'm a stupid... I'm a stupid!" Raph kept repeating.

"Raph, don't say that. You couldn't have known that was a trap!" Leonardo said trying to comfort him.

"You'll see, Mikey is fine. He'll be waiting at the door of the bank for..."

But Don couldn't conclude his phrase; he was interrupted by a huge roar. The bank in which Michelangelo was… exploded in a cloud of smoke and the night was lit by incandescent light.

"NOOOO!" Raph cried.

"MIKEY!" Leo and Don yelled. The three ninjas arrived in a few seconds in front of the bank, or at least what remained of it.

"No, no! This can't be true! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Raphael screamed running into the rubbles.

Donatello felt like his heart had been ripped off his chest; tears started to wet his mask and ran freely through his face; he didn't care about dry them. Leonardo fell on his knees and sank his fingers inside the shattered ground of the building, there was no use on staying strong in this moment so he gave in to his grief and sobbed. Raphael continued to run from side to side, trying to move the rubbles, hoping of finding Michelangelo… but it was just in vain.

"Mikey, Mikey answer me!" He yelled in despair and kept searching.

"He can't be dead! He can't, he can't!" Raph screamed, his masked soaked with his tears. He continued searching but he knew that there was nothing more to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year! Here, in Italy, is the 1st day of 2012! Hurray!**

Here is the third chapter of my story. R&R...pretty please with a cherry on the top! *puppy eyes*

Thank you very much Who, you're the best! ^^

And thank you too, my readers! :D

* * *

><p>Mikey woke up immersed in deepest darkness. For a moment he thought he had his eyes still closed but discarded the idea, wherever he was right now, it was really dark that was for sure. But where was he? Certainly not in his room, he thought. He could also felt the coldness of metal below him. Mikey tried to move both arms and legs, he attempted to escape but he had been tied down to this metal table and the shackles were just too tight. How did he get there? And most importantly, what was that place?<p>

Suddenly, Mikey remembered everything: he was inside the bank and there were ninjas everywhere. While Mikey fought, something he hit him on the shoulder. Mikey just had time to look where he had been hit and saw a dart before he fell asleep.

And Shredder… now he got it… Mikey was in the hands of their worst enemy! Great, just great. Luckily, his brothers were free they would save him soon and hopefully… Raph too.

Suddenly a door opened revealing a dark but familiar silhouette: The Shredder. Then a blinding light went on, making Mikey close his eyes tightly. The orange clad turtle started to open his eyes, blinking slowly to get used to the light. He also noticed that Stockman was there too beside The Shredder with a smug and vicious smile on his face.

"Good morning, Michelangelo" Shredder said approaching to the table where Mikey rested "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure I did but I have some complains about this room and… Oh right! This bed sucks" Mikey replied.

"After I am done with you, little freak, you will not have much desire to make jokes" Shredder laughed sarcastically rubbing the claws on his gauntlet against Mikey's cheek making it bleed. Mikey remained calmed… as much as he could.

"Oh, I'm so scared~" Mikey chuckled.

Shredder looked at him with sadistic eyes; then he turned his attention to Stockman.

"Stockman, I think it is time to show this mutant who The Shredder is"

"Immediately!" Stockman ran out to fulfill Shredder's orders, as obedient as a puppy.

"And do you know what the best thing is?" Shredder whispered "Your brothers are not going to save you, because they think you are dead!"

Mikey's eyes opened wide in less than a blink and gasped loudly making Shredder chuckle.

"They have seen the bank exploding, Michelangelo. You are mine now"

All the hope Mikey held until know, vanished. He was practically dead and had no chances of salvation. But if he was dying here, he would die with honor and without betraying his brothers. They would be safe thanks to him and Mikey would do anything for them. Anything.  
>A few seconds later, Stockman returned to the room pushing a cart. Mikey felt nauseous when he saw its contain: Knives of all sizes, some smooth, some jagged, some dark fluid-filled syringes and a large square machine with two thick tubes attached to it that ended in two species of tweezers. Mikey immediately understood what that was: an electric generator, the two<br>tubes were links. The situation was becoming very, very dangerous.

"Let us see… where could we start with?" Shredder said thoughtfully "Or maybe you could tell me where your brothers are voluntarily?"

"You can break me the ways you want but I'll never tell you" Mikey hissed.

"Alright Michelangelo, if you want it that way… Stockman, I think we will start with electricity" Shredder muttered smiling cruelly.

Stockman hooked the clamps to the metal table, approached to the generator and pressed a few keys.

"What level would be, Master ?"

"Level 8"

Stockman programmed the generator on the number 8. Mikey tried to focus on his brothers' faces. That should help him to stay strong and not break down so easily.

"Now"

Mikey had only time to hear the voice of Shredder before his body convulsed; he felt his head exploding, he attempted not to cry, not to give satisfaction to Shredder. In his mind, he always kept the faces of his brothers.

"I do it for them…" he thought "… for them. I have to fight for them"

After a few minutes, the pain ceased and Mikey came back to reality and breathed deeply.

"Hmmm… Stockman, I think we need to increase the level" Shredder said.

"How much?"

"Maximum"

Mikey didn't open his eyes this time. He just waited for the next wave of pain to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So, what do you think about it? It's the first time I torture Mikey...how is my writing style? Please please please review! Reviews are my favourite food! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

And the 4th chapter! :D A little sad... T.T

Thank you my readers, and thank you Who! ^^

* * *

><p>One day; one day had passed since they last saw Mikey believing his body was now buried below the rubbles of the bank.<p>

To Leo it seemed like everything had happened just a second ago. It had been really hard to get away from that place, especially for Raph who hadn't stopped searching, digging… and waiting… hoping to find Mikey safe and sound. And Don? The purple masked ninja hadn't yet opened his mouth since then; he remained silent, looking down, eyes full of pain.

The lair was silent since they arrived and without Mikey, the place felt like a cemetery. Don had locked himself in his lab while Raph had gone upstairs directly to his room; he didn't feel like blowing off steam on his punching bag like he did in moments of sadness and defeat.

Leo grabbed his head with both hands and thought: how would they live without his brother? Without their light, without their sun? Mikey wasn't only part of the family, he was the one who kept them together. It was just too awful to think his body was buried under tons and tons of burnt bricks and metal. Leo felt slight nausea at the thought, and tried to get rid of it. He felt a great desire to cry his heart out but he knew he couldn't. He was the leader, the older brother; he had to remain strong for his brothers. They were going to need him now more than ever. He got up from the couch and looked for Raph and Don.

None of them seemed to be around.

Sighing, he made his way to Raph's room. Leo knocked softly the door just to find it slightly opened; he didn't want to go inside to not bother his red masked brother but he could feel Raph needed him. Leo opened the door and stepped in.

"Raph?" Before Leo could say something else, Raph interrupted him abruptly.

"Get out, Leo. Leave me alone"

Raph was sitting in his hammock showing his back to Leo and staring at the wall

"Please Raph, let me…"

"What! Help me? I can handle this myself, Fearless. I don't need your help!"

"Raph, if you'd just listen…"

Unexpectedly, Raph turned back to his blue masked brother. Now Leo could see Raph's red and puffy eyes. He had been crying God knows for how long.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR A THING, GOT IT? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"There's no necessity to yell!" Leo replied getting a little angry and impatient.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER OR SPLINTER!" Raph yelled loudly.

"BUT I'M YOUR ELDEST BROTHER AND LEADER! IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME…" Leo argued, his voice matching his brother's intensity.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" Raph jumped of his hammock and unsheathed his sais, ready to fight. Leo prepared his katanas mostly in a defensive reaction.

"Guys! What are you doing?"

Leo and Raph froze and turned his attention to Don who was standing in the doorway, his eyes swollen and red. Raph and Leo let his weapons fall; anger had blinded them… anger and desperation. Both ninjas looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Leo" Raph muttered "You … you just wanted to help and I…"

"No, Raph. It's me who's sorry" Leo interrupted "I… just… I don't know what happened to me"

Don managed to give his brother a sad smile.

"I'm glad you're fine now. If Mikey was here… he wouldn't want to see you fight" Don's voice was barely a whisper at the end of his statement.

Raph stared at the nothingness once again while whispering his brother's name. "Mikey…"

A tear rolled down his face wetting the already soaked, red mask. Leo approached Raph and hugged him tightly.

"It was all my fault… all my fault!" Raph said between sobs.

"Sshhhh, it wasn't your fault Raph. Don't say that" Leo tried to soothe him. Raph tightened the embrace a little more, seeking protection and comfort like if he was again a small toddler.

Don was a little hesitant; he didn't know exactly what to do now. He could return to his laboratory, do something to help him not to think about Mikey or he could stay there and join the embrace.

Understanding what he desperately needed, Leo held his arm inviting his genius brother. Don didn't have to be told twice; he felt his eyes moistening as he ran to hug his brothers, shedding his own tears of pain.

Leo couldn't resist either and let the salty tears stream down his

face as well while he tried to comfort his brothers, his two remaining little brothers. All attempts of trying to be strong had been forgotten; this was no time to play leader… in that moment, he was just another teenager mourning the loss of a brother.

Outside, on the surface, the sun was setting down while thousands of pedestrians walked along the streets, oblivious of the drama developing below his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think you know what you should do now...leave a review! Pleeease! If you don't review, you'll make me cry! *tears in her eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! Benny is here with another chapter ^_^ I know that is very short, I'm sorry D:

Again, thank you very much Who. Withouth this girl, my story wouldn't exist.

And a big, big hug to my readers! ;D

R&R please ^_^

* * *

><p>"AAHHHH!" Mikey cried as he had never done in his life.<p>

"Tell me your brothers' location, turtle!" Shredder asked for the umpteenth time plunging the dagger deep on Mikey's arm.

"I… I'll n-never… tell y-you" Mikey panted heavily. Shredder stabbed Mikey with another dagger making Mikey scream again.

A few hours had passed since Shredder started with the torturing; first with electricity and now with daggers. The orange masked ninja was already weak after the brutal electricity torture and this new one was making his condition get worse.

Although things were getting from bad to worse, Mikey resisted; he vowed to himself he would not say a word. Mikey thought constantly in his brothers, in their reassuring faces… that gave Mikey the strength to continue.

Now Mikey was experiment intense pain, it felt like he was being butchered alive. Every inch of his body ached; the wounds inflicted by Saki were very deep and bled profusely. Mikey's head was spinning and he started to see everything red. Probably because of all the blood lost. He realized his body couldn't withstand more torturing any longer. Soon, his heart would just stop beating and he would be asleep forever.

No, he couldn't allow that to happen; he had to do something. But what? To his brothers, Mikey was dead and he had no way to contact them. Or maybe… there was still a way.

He was a ninja… trained in meditation! He could contact his brothers using meditation. Mikey doubted if that would work, but he had to try. After all, it was the only hope we had.

He ignored Shredder's voice and focused on what Master Splinter had taught him.

FLASHBACK

_"My sons… in order to perform this exercise correctly, you must clear your mind; get rid of every thought and breathe deeply" Splinter instructed his children while sitting with legs crossed and his eyes closed. _

_The four turtles repeated the action. Well, one of them wasn't really doing it right. Mikey had one eye opened as he followed a fly, not realizing that Master Splinter was watching him with angry eyes._

_"Michelangelo!" _

_"What?" Mikey exclaimed, opening both eyes just to meet Splinter's serious face._

_"Oh…" the youngest turtle murmured "I'm sorry, Master Splinter"_

_"Michelangelo, you must learn to concentrate. You can not allow yourself to get distracted. You must learn to separate your soul from your body but you will not succeed if you don't focus"_

_"I know, sensei. I'll try again" Mikey sighed while his brothers_

_chuckled._

END OF FLASHBACK

"C'mon, just relax… don't listen to Mr. Spiky-pants… just focus" Mikey thought. Suddenly, he felt as light as a feather, his body now free from all the pain.

"I got it!" Mikey thought enthusiastically. "Now I have to call my bros… hope this works"

Mikey didn't know exactly for how long he could stay like that and so he needed to leave his message quickly.

"Leo… Raph… Don, I'm alive! Shredder has me as his prisoner" Mikey sent his message mentally.

"Guys, I need help… I need you! I'm so weak… and scared… please guys, I need you here"

Mikey wasn't sure if it was working but he had hope at least one of his brothers would get the message. Unexpectedly, something dragged Mikey back to his aching body.

"Give up now, turtle! No one will save you! You are alone" Shredder hissed making a long cut along Mikey's leg.

"That's … t-that's what… y-you think, Shredder" Mikey said hoarsely.

"Guys… please hurry! I won't stand this much longer" Mikey thought while Shredder added new injuries to his body, aggravating already his serious condition.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what do you think! Leave a review! Reviews are good for my heart! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the really late update, but I had some problems.

Anyway, here is the sixth chapter ^_^

R&R please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles**

* * *

><p>Leo woke up with a start.<p>

"Mikey?...", he murmured.

The call was hanging in the silence of the night. Leo looked around him, accustoming his eyes to the darkness, and he saw that he was in his bedroom. It was just a dream. Nothing more than a dream. He sighed heavily, feeling an acute pain in his chest.

In his ears, Mikey's voice still resounded, asking for help, saying that the Shredder had him as his prisoner.

The blue masked turtle rubbed his eyes, still wetted with tears. No, Mikey wasn't alive. He was dead, gone, disappeared forever. It was time to face up to reality. It was useless hiding behind unrealizable dreams and hopes. And Leo knew that. Just that...he would like so much can believe to that he had only just dreamt. He would do anything, anything, to get Mikey back, alive, healthy, with his playfully smile on the face.

A little smile appeared on the turtle's face, as he remembered the pranks and the laughs of his baby brother and, at the same time, the pain in the chest became more intense.

Leo felt emptied, like an empty shell, devoid of substance, and simultaneously full of pain. Like a balloon full of air. Full of something that emptied him.

He put a hand on his heart, like he wanted be sure that it was still beating. It could seem a stupid thing, but from he had seen the bank exploding, Leo had to force his heart to continue to pump the blood, because he felt that, if he didn't it, his heart would stop. It has become difficult continuing to breathe, to see, to hear, to think. Yeah, if he could, Leo would turn off his mind. Memories of the past, feelings of guilt, mistakes, thousand and more thoughts were milling around in the leader's mind, making dull his soul and body.

Leo sighed again, trying to ignore the pain in his chest, and got up slowly from the bed. Maybe a warm tea would help him.

He went out from his room without any noise, he didn't want to wake up his younger siblings. For now, the sleep was the only way to escape from the burning pain caused from Mikey's loss.

Leo went round the corner and saw that, in the kitchen, the light was on. Evidently, he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

Leo looked in the kitchen. Sitting in front of the table, giving the shoulders to Leo, there was Don, who was drinking a cup of...coffee, the leader guessed.

"Donnie?..." Leo called softly.

Don suddenly turn his head.

"Oh, hi, Leo, I hadn't noticed that you had entered..." he murmured.

Leo smiled sadly and went near the gas cooker, making boil the water for the tea.

"Well, Donnie, what are you doing here" he asked to his younger brother then.

Don lowered his eyes.

"I'm drinking a coffee" he muttered.

"At half past two of the night?..." Leo replied raising an eyebrow.

Don looked at his hands nervously.

"Well, I...I just couldn't sleep" he said.

Leo came up to him and rose his head, looking him in the eyes.

"Don, are you ok?" he asked.

"I've...I've dreamt Mikey" Don finally answered with a glassy look.

Leo assented.

"And...how was this dream?" he continued.

He knew that talk about it wasn't easy for Don, but Don had to let go out the pain. He couldn't hiding everything into himself.

"He...he told me that he was alive and the Shredder had him as a prisoner...and that he needed our help"

Leo remained dumbfounded. It was the same dream he had! How could this be?

Suddenly, Leo understood. There was only one explanation. Was it possible that...?

"Come on, Donnie, we must go to Raph"

Don looked at him puzzled.

"But Leo, why...?"

"Donnie, I must be sure about a thing"

Don, seeing his big brother so determined, didn't say anything else and rose, put the cup of coffee on the table.

The two turtle quickly went out of the kitchen and they nearly went against Raph, who was entering in that moment.

"Raph!" Leo exclaimed," We wanted to see just you!"

Raph took up a surprised look.

"An'...why?" he asked suspicious.

"Raph, you were coming here cause you have dreamt Mikey, didn't you?... He told you that he is live and he's in Shredder's hands!", Leo said in one go.

Raph looked at him with a scared expression.

"An' how ya know that?"

"But don't you understand?" Leo continued looking his brothers, "We all dreamt the same thing, Mikey asking for our help! Doesn't that seem strange?"

"You think that..." Don murmured, starting to understand.

"Yeah, Don, I think Mikey is alive and tries to contact us with meditation!" Leo answered.

"Mikey...is alive?" Raph whispered.

His heart was slowly becoming warm, coming out from the intense cold in which it had fallen.

"Guys, it can't be a case! And reflect...we hadn't found anything of his between the rubble..." Leo said.

Raph watched Leo. A new light was shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, Leo, ya're right! It can't be a case! Mikey's alive" Raph exclaimed.

"And then let's go to save him!" Don replied.

Leo smiled, seeing his brothers with the hope in their heart.

Yeah, Mikey was alive. And they would save him.

* * *

><strong>AN:**What do you think? Let me know that! Leave a review! There will be cookies and waffles for who leaves a review...Now I'm in the Dark Side (dun-dun-dunnnn) and we have a lot of cookies! xD


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, okay, I know this is short and full of suspense but...I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! *hides under her bed*

Thank you very much Yuki-Oni and thanks to my readers! You guys are wonderful ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own tha turtles, or Shredder or Stockman**

* * *

><p>"I'm really amazed, turtle. I didn't think you would resist till this point" the Shredder said going around the table at which Mikey was fastened.<p>

Mikey had difficulty in keeping his eyes open. He felt the eyelids heavy and a burning pain was going along all his body. He felt so hot...and exhausted. His eyes were wet, his body was weak. His mind couldn't think anymore...Mikey was losing himself. He was losing his heart, his mind, his life. He hadn't the will to live anymore. He had already lost everything. Shredder had worn him out so much, that he had difficulty understanding what was going on. He was becoming an empty shell.

"But let's see if your spirit is as strong as your body"

The little spirit that remained in Mikey made him feel surprised and a little scared. Spirit? What meant? What was Shredder going to do?

"Stockman, I think it's the moment to use the invention 185" Saki ordered as a cruel sneer appeared on his face

...

"Don, can you trace Mikey's shell cell?" Leo asked leaning on the chair in which Don was sitting.

"I hope I can" Don answered, clicking the computer's buttons as fast as he could "Our only hope is that the shell cell isn't been destroyed. You see, all the shell cells are traceable although they're turned off"

Leo nodded and watched the monitor, trying to hide his impatience. They had to find Mikey, and quickly. Only God knew what Shredder was doing to him in that moment.

Leo drove the image of Mikey yelling for the pain while Saki was torturing him out of his mind and concentrated himself on the monitor of Donnie's computer, where were appearing and quickly disappeared pictures and signs.

...

Stockman smiled evil. Evidently, he was looking forward to do that.

"Immediately, Master"

Stockman grabbed from a dark angle of the room a trolley with a machine like a cube on it. It was a strange machine. It had a small keyboard and a monitor on a side, with some graduated handles near the monitor. Two long wires were connected to it, and they finished with two little suction caps.

"Say good morning to your worst nightmare, freak" the Shredder sneered, his voice full of cruel pleasure.

Mikey swallowed the little saliva that he still had in his mouth, watching the machine while a lump was forming in his throat.

It wasn't going to be anything good.

...

"So?"

Raph went near Don making his sais rotate in his hands. Leo sighed. His hot-headed brother made that movement only when he was fighting or he was nervous.

"One moment, Raph, I've almost done..." Don murmured, his finger that nearly flew on the keyboard and the brows frowned. A little drop of sweat went down of one temple, the tension was so strong that it could almost be touched.

"Raph, calm down, Don know what he's doing" Leo said with a softly tone, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I know it, in fact, it's not about him that I'm worried" Raph growled.

Shredder had a very little time. Everyone who messed up with his baby brother had that.

And Raph wasn't a turtle who forgave.

...

Stockman stuck the suction caps on the two sides of Mikey's head with a sadistic emphasis. Then, he went in front of the monitor, pressing some buttons, still with a cruel and satisfied smile on his face.

"This is the invention that makes me more proud!" Stockman exclaimed, happy like someone told to him that Christmas was tomorrow.

Mikey felt the instincts of close his eyes, but he didn't, to not give satisfaction to Saki.

Suddenly, Mikey felt the two suction caps pressing close to his temples, like they were suck his skin. It wasn't painful, but...Mikey didn't like that sensation.

"And...action" Stockman murmured pressing a last button.

...

"I did it!" Don exclaimed with a exhausted smile on the tired and worn-out face.

Immediately, Raph and Leo were near him, impatients. That waiting was killing them.

"Where is he, Don?" Raph asked, his voice full of worry and anxiety.

"In the other side of the city" Don answered a little vexed, bitting his lip.

"Shit" Raph murmured "It'll take us an hour to go there"

"Well, Fearless, what's the plan?" he asked then watching Leo.

Don too turned the head towards his big brother.

Leo smiled at his little brothers, while his brain was making a plan.

"Now I'm going to explain that to you..."

...

Immediately, Mikey started to see everything blurred...his mind was dim, he couldn't think with coherence anymore...he tried to resist to the torpor he was feeling...but, soon, everything became dark...and Mikey didn't feel anything.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm very sorry this is a little short, but...I couldn't make it longer. Sorry ^_^'

Thank you very much Yuki-Oni! And a big hug to all my readers!

This is all in italics because it happens in Mikey's head. Read and enjoy! :3

**Disvlaimer: Sad, but I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Dark...so dark...and cold...where was he?... He didn't remember anything...<em>

_Mikey looked around him in the darkness, so deep that it was almost tangible, searching desperately for someone or something._

_"Ehy!" he exclaimed "Is there anybody?"_

_The boom of his voice made him shudder. What kind of place was that? Why was he there? Where were his brothers?_

_"Leo!" Mikey yell, while the fear was starting to go along his body "Don! Raph!"_

_Again, no answers, just the gloomy echo of his words. Mikey felt some tears wetting his eyes._

_"Please! Guys! Where are you!"_

_The dark was so pitch that it was almost suffocating him. Mikey never liked the darkness. It was a fear that he had since he was a toddler, like the phobia of being alone. He couldn't bear it._

_The orange clad turtle started breathing with difficulty. It seemed to him that there was no air...he was completely alone. There wasn't a living soul. He was scared._

_"Please" he whispered, as the tears wetted his face, "I need you..."_

_Mikey fell on his knees, crying desperately. Everybody had left him...none would come for him...none...never._

_"BROTHERS!"_

_The scream thundered for some seconds that seemed years, before disappearing like the others, in the darkness._

_Mikey sobbed on the dark, feeling his heart heavy like a rock. The fear was clenching him in a painful grip, the silence was crunching him and his breath was so heavy... He couldn't bear that anymore. He couldn't._

_"PLEASE!"_

_Mikey yelled again, his voice broken by the cry. The strength of that shout wounded his throat and lungs, making his chest ache. His eyes were stinging. He wanted light. He wanted warmth. He wanted somebody._

_"Don't leave me here...please...please...I don't wanna be alone...please"_

_Suddenly, something appeared in the dark. Mikey rose his eyes surprised. Maybe...his brothers were coming to save him? It was like a circular window, that gave off a dim light._

_The ninja stood up, a little hope entered in his heart, making him breath extended his hand..._

_"What the shell...?"_

_But, before he could finish the sentence, Leo's face appeared in the window._

_"Leo!" Mikey exclaimed smiling with relief._

_Finally his brothers had found him! Now, he hadn't anything more to be afraid of. Leo would save him and solve all the problems. He was his big brother, and he always had a solution._

_"Leo, help me!" Mikey said._

_"Help you?"_

_Leo spoke in an annoyed tone, his eyes were observing Mikey like he was watching a bug, a disgusting and insignificant bug. Mikey remained a little puzzled by the question of his brother, but he didn't give up._

_"Yep, Leo, you see, here is all dark and I'm alone, I don't even know how I arrived here, and I need you guys to-" but Leo interrupted him._

_"And why would we have to help you?"_

_Mikey opened hi mouth wide. He couldn't believe what he had just heard._

_"You heard me" Leo said still with that annoyed and...cruel, Mikey noticed, voice "Why would we have to help you? You're useless, you're only a pain in the ass! Nobody need you and nobody want you around him, Michelangelo! We all are tired of having you in our way, and we won't risk our life to save your useless ass!"_

_Mikey was in a total loss of word. No! It couldn't be true! Leo never woul talk in that way! Leo loved him! Right?..._

_"B-but I-" Mikey tried to defend himself, but again he was interrupted, this time by a Brooklyn accented voice._

_"Leo's right" Raph said, appearing in the window near the blue clad turtle "In our opinion, you can also never return at home. It will be a relief not having to bear you all the time! You're just a stupid, irresponsible, immature piece of shit!"_

_Mikey felt his heart opening in a rift, and other tears stung his eyes. He felt his chest like it was clenched him in a strength grip, the breath heavy and the mind dimmed...This couldn't be true! His brothers...hated him?..._

_Some tears started to wet his face again, soaking his already wet mask._

_"R-Raph...L-Leo...why..."_

_"Why?"_

_A third voice spoke, and near Raph and Leo appeared Don, the eyes evil and a cruel grin on his face._

_"Because you're simply an idiot! You're nothing more than that, you've never been and you never will be!"_

_Mikey's heart broke. The orange clad ninja fell, agonizing, while the pain was suffocating him. It seemed to him to have some blades sticked in the chest, heavy and painful, that were dragging him down. He felt like he was drowning._

_The tears went out of his eyes copious, the mouth opened trying to take a breath of air..._

_His brothers laughed evilly._

_"Goodbye, Michelangelo"_

_The window closed, and Mikey remained all alone, sobbing like he had never done in his life, trying desperately to breath. It was horrible, too horrible and painful...too much, for him._

_The heart lied broken in two pieces in his chest, and it wasn't beating anymore. It was finished._

_A last spasm...and a scream:_

_"NOOOO!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I know that I haven't updated for a looooong time, and I'm very sorry. I was very busy, and this chapteralas been quite difficult to write, for me. Anyway, here you go. I hope you all will enjoy it.

Thanks for the help, Raph's Fallen Angel!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT**

* * *

><p>The turtle's chest was going up and down furiously, tears were on his cheeks, and he was yelling.<p>

"No...no! Please don't leave me! Nooooo!"

His screams were loud and full of pain. The Shredder smiled pleased. The turtle was broken. Finally, he had won.

"I think it's enough, Stockman" he said.

Stockman nodded and push a button. Mikey's body started relaxing, but his forehead was still frowned and his expression painful. Some drops of sweat were on his temples. Stockman removed the two little suckers from Mikey's head, rolling them around his hand

"It seems that your invention works, Stockman" Shredder observed, while Stockman was putting the machine in the angle of the room.

"Oh, yes, Master" the scientist answered with an evil grin " This baby makes people live their worst fears, making them seem so real that, at the end, the person is so weak and scared that he is on unsound mind"

"Perfect" Saki commented "Now, the turtle will do anything I want"

Then, he cut again with his iron claws Mikey's arm, making some crimson blood fall on the floor.

Mikey screamed, turning conscious...then, other pain...the wrists free...four figures...and then, the dark wrapped him.

LEO'S POV:

After about an hour, we're finally in front of a high palace, in which Don says there's Mikey. At the two sides of the entrance door, there are two men, probably PD.

"Okay, brothers" I whisper "Let's follow the plan"

Raph and Don nod. Good. I just hope Raph won't act on impulse...we need to use the shrewdness, of we want to save Mikey. My little brother...I'm coming, baby, just hang on, we're coming and we'll save you and everything is going to be okay.

I shake my head a little to leave these thoughts. I really need to concentrate about the plan, right now.

I jump on a rooftop near Shredder's palace and then I go down quietly, just behind one of the two men near the entrance door. I know Raph is doing the same on the other side of the built... Quickly, I hit the man, making him lose consciousness immediately. Then, I put him near a dumpster. I go in front of the door. Raph and Don are already there.

"Nice done" I say softly.

"Thanks, Fearless, you aren't bad too" Raph answered with a grin.

I smile a little, knowing that he's trying to make the atmosphere more relaxed. But it's impossible, for us, to be relaxed, because our baby brother is in this palace, in Saki's hands, and he's in pain. Don and Raph probably understand my thoughts, because Raph give me a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and Don an encouraging smile. Their presence, their looking, make me feel better, make me feel stronger. Yes, we can do it. Together, as a family and as a team, we can do anything.

"Let's go" I say simply.

We enter in the palace silently, using our ninja skills. Inside this place is like a labyrinth. There are a lot of rooms, doors, corridors... Where could Mikey be?

"And now, Fearless? Where should we go?" Raph asked.

"Uhm...well, I think we could find..."

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

A terrify, long scream interrupts me...our blood runs cold at it. Because we all know that...

"It's Mikey"

Don's word are like a cold shower, although I already knew what he said. It's just that... I don't know.

Me and my brothers watch each other for some seconds... Then, we run as one turtle in the direction from which the scream came.

Other screams follows the first, all so full of pain...my little brother...my baby brother...don't worry, Mikey...we're coming...we're coming...

RAPH'S POV:

He's screaming...he's screaming so hard... What are they doing to him?... Oh, if I catch that big asshole of Shredder I swear that I kill him, bring him back to life, kill him again making him suffer. Suffer for making my little brother scream. I feel furious...I wanna break something, but I know that now it wouldn't help. I have to stay calm, so I can save Mikey.

Finally, we reach a door, a grey door. Mikey's behind this door, I know it, I know it like I know that my name is Raphael. I open it quickly with a strong kick...what I see make me feel even more angry. Mikey's tied on a metal table, I can see his body full of wounds, the blood... Near him, there are Shredder and Stockman. An anger that I have never felt before takes control over my body. I yell, yell and yell like a crazy, I see everything red and I hit Shredder as hard as I can. That asshole... He hurt my baby bro... He hurt Mikey. I'll kill him with my hands, making him suffer. Suffer. Suffer! I want him to suffer... A lot. I hit him, and again, and again... I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and I see Leo, his eyes are sad but determined, his looking says 'Don't, Raph, don't lose control. Not now. We need you' and suddenly I understand that I'm doing everything wrong, I'm letting all my anger go out when I should help Mikey.

I nod slowly, and Leo gives me a small smile. I walk beside him, reaching Don, who's un-tiding Mikey.

I watch my unconscious little brother... It's like being in a dream. I don't understand very well what's happening, I don't hear anything. My eyes are going fuzzy. Oh shell. I can't feel anything... And I'm tired... Very tired... My eyes are closing... Something shakes me. I open my eyes and I look around puzzled. What happened? Leo and Don are watching me and talking to me. What are they saying?...

"Raph, Raph! Wake up, Raph!". This is Leo... Leo is calling my name!

"He's like in a shock... I think it's because of seeing Mikey in this conditions...". And this is Don... He seems so worried...

"Raph, please! We need you! Mikey needs you!".

I shake my head, and suddenly I feel normal. I look at my brothers, who are very worried. Mikey is still on the table.

"Yo, what are we waiting for? Spring? C'mon, let's take Mikey out of this hell!", I say firmly, like nothing happened.

Don and Leo sigh in relief. I pretend to not notice that and I put Mikey on my shell. I know I almost give up. It's just... Seeing my baby brother in that state, it shocked me. And it's all my fault. All my fault...

DON'S POV:

I sigh in relief when I see Raph re-becoming normal. Thanks God. It would have been very difficult to take care of two brothers... One sibling to fix is enough. Raph acts as nothing happened, but I know that he had a little shock. He always tries to be though and stuff, but, deep inside, very deep inside, he cares a lot about us, his family, and gets worried easily. And know Mikey is... Oh, my poor baby brother. He's injured so bad... He must be in pain. I hope I can fix him quickly... Mikey, I can guess what Saki and Stockman did to you just watching you. But they will pay, Mikey, they will pay... Usually, I don't think about revenge, but this time... This time they passed the limit. And they will pay for that.

"Don! What are you doing? We have to hurry up!"

Leo's voice makes me leave Don's world to arrive in reality. I understand only now that I'm not moving, but I'm still near the metal table. Ops.

"Er, sorry, Leo! I'm coming!" I say, and I run towards him.

Raph is already out, maybe already in the sewers, too. When he wants, he can be very fast, almost as fast as Mikey. Mikey... And here I feel tears in my eyes. I don't know if I'm more angry or sad. I'm confused.

I rub my eyes with a hand. C'mon, Don, focus on Mikey! Focus on what's happening, and not on your thoughts. Your baby brother needs you.

After some minutes, that to me seems hours, we're at the lair. I start giving orders like crazy.

"Put him down slowly, Raph! Leo, bring me some water! Hurry up, guys! We don't have much time!"

Raph and Leo follow my orders without a word.

I cure Mikey with attention, trying to be fast. He has so many wounds... And what if they hurt him psychologically too?... Will my younger sibling still be the happy and full of life turtle that I know?...

I try to not think about it. Body's wounds are fixable, but soul's wounds... I don't know. I just hope it will be okay. Please, God, just for a once. Please.


End file.
